The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets and more particularly to a mounting bracket which may be adjusted along multiple planes of a spherical orbit of adjustment, and may be selectively retained in various positions by tightening of a single fastener. This invention may have applications that allow an article, such as an audio speaker or light fixture, to be mounted in a wide variety of positions, such that the article is directed towards a specific point.
Mounting brackets having multiple axes of adjustment are well known in the prior art. Such devices permit a range of articles to be adjustably mounted to walls, ceilings, shelves, floors, and other surfaces. Such brackets have been designed with one or more joints to allow an article to be mounted in a desired position or orientation, in reference to the surface to which it is mounted. Such brackets are useful in mounting audio speakers, directional lighting, or any other article requiring adjustable and directional positioning relative to a surface.
Various mounting brackets have been invented, and can be grouped into two general types: planar adjustable mounting brackets of the type described in xe2x80x9cUniversal Audio Speaker Mounting Bracket,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No.: 5,201,896 issued to Kruszewski; and spherically adjustable mounting brackets of the type described in xe2x80x9cLoudspeaker Support,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No.: 4,765,580 issued to Wright.
The problems associated with mounting brackets of the planar variety are that they are typically limited to two axes of adjustment, wherein multiple joints are required to be oppositely opposed to one another. This creates a bulky and obtrusive device having a limited range of adjustment along a limited number of planes.
Spherically adjustable mounting brackets allow for adjustment along multiple planes by means of a ball and socket joint. In the typical design, a ball is mounted within a stationary socket. The socket is required to envelope a majority of the ball so that the article may be mounted securely by a pressure force locking mechanism, such that the article does not easily come loose from its fixed position. Although this configuration allows an article to be mounted along multiple plans, the range of adjustment afforded by this design is substantially restricted by the fact that the socket is required to envelope a significant portion of the stationary ball. Envelopment of the ball by the socket is the means by which the ball is secured. Typically, the range of adjustment is less than 180 degrees along a given plane.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new mounting bracket for adjustably mounting an article to a surface that overcomes the problems and restricted movement of similar devices in the prior art. It is also desirable to provide a mounting bracket that can be used to adjustably mount a variety of articles, including but not limited to audio speakers, light fixtures, and other devices requiring adjustable and directional mounting about a wide range of adjustment along multiple planes. There is also a need to provide an adjustable and directional mounting bracket that can be mounted to a number of support surfaces, despite the orientation of the support surface. Finally, it would also be desirable to provide a mounting bracket that allows a single user to easily adjust the positioning of the article.
The aforementioned background has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention as will be described. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following illustrations, and the written disclosure of the Detailed Description of the Invention.
The present invention is a multi-directional mounting bracket for adjustably mounting an article, such as a speaker or light fixture, to a surface. It is to be understood that the mounting bracket described herein may be utilized to mount any article wherein it would be advantageous to position the article in multiple adjustable positions.
The mounting bracket of the present invention includes a stationary spherical housing mountable to a support surface, such as a wall, ceiling, shelf, or similar surface. A receiving socket is rotatably attachable to the spherical housing on multiple axes, such that a mounting member, for mounting an article to the bracket, can be engaged with the receiving socket on multiple planes in relation to the surface to which the bracket is mounted.
An article, such as an audio speaker or lighting fixture, is removably attachable to the mounting member of the mounting bracket. The mounting member is of a symmetrical shape, such that the article can be mounted to the mounting member in any direction, thus increasing the range of mounting options available. A fastening device is utilized to secure the receiving socket to the spherical housing, such that the receiving socket can be easily and adjustably attached about the housing in virtually any position. The range of adjustment would only be limited by the positioning of the support surface mounting member of the spherical housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the spherical housing is mounted to a surface by means of a device known as a first mounting member. The first mounting member is secured to the surface by a plurality of screws, or similar types of fasteners. The spherical housing is engaged to the first mounting member in a fixed position, such that it creates a stable base for mounting the article.
Another mounting member is rotatably and adjustably attachable to the spherical housing by means of a slotted receiving socket, which is mounted to the spherical housing by means of a fastener. The desired article, such as an audio speaker or light fixture, is attachable to this second mounting member. The fastener is used to secure the receiving socket to the spherical housing, and is attachable to the spherical housing in two positions that are juxtaposed 90 degrees to one another. This juxtaposition allows the receiving socket to be mounted in two arrangements, that when combined allow the second mounting member and article to be positioned along all spherical planes of the spherical housing.
Preferably, the receiving socket envelopes less than 50% of the spherical housing, permitting a range of adjustment along 360 degrees of all spherical planes of the spherical housing, limited only by the positioning of the first mounting member. This range of adjustment is far greater than other mounting brackets known in the art.
The second mounting member is of a symmetrical planar shape that corresponds to the shape of the attachment means on the article to be mounted, such that the article may be attached to the mounting member in any direction, along the plane of the mounting member. Thus an added range of adjustment is utilized.
The spherical housing may be attached to the first mounting member substantially towards one end of the first mounting member. This end of the mounting member is installed towards the portion of a vertical surface closest to the ground or the floor. Thus the gravitational force exerted on the mounting member is greater towards the upper portion of the mounting member, which in this embodiment has more means of attachment than the lower portion. Fewer means of attachment are thus required on the lower portion of the mounting member, thereby creating a more aesthetically pleasing appearance.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention as will be described. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following Detailed Description of the Invention, which includes the preferred embodiment.